Chaos
by YinYangProphecy
Summary: A group of fantasy loving friends love Rise of the Guardians, but never imagined that it was real until one day, they get the guardians trapped inside them by Pitch.
1. The Spell

**Okay, so my friends and I watched Rise of the Guardians together a long time ago, and we realized that we each took after one of the characters. So I got this idea a couple days ago after one of those said friends talked about putting the character we paired with her on her graduation announcement.**

Pitch looked at the people in front of him. All of them had been caught comically easy, even that darned Jack Frost. Who was currently trying to escape his bonds. Pitch pulled out the spell-book and found the one that he was looking for:

Acești oameni sunt de cotitură pentru

alkoholu a vázaných teenagery smrtelníka

revenigi ekvilibron desinterés.

Magic the color of the Northern Lights swirled around and blinded Pitch. Then he realized that the magic was effecting him as well. He cried out, "No, it's not supposed to target me! Why is there no justice in the world?"

* * *

Bethany sat in her Creative Writing class, waiting for the bell to dismiss them. Two seats behind her she heard her friend Ally shifting around. And she saw her best friend Kayla sleeping, like she always did by this point in this class. Just then bright lights floated through the window, and Bethany ran to the window. Ally accidentally slapped Kayla as she also hurried to the window. All three of them stared out at the lights in the sky. Bethany whispered, "Are those the Northern Lights? I've never seen them in person before, and I thought that they only happened at night."

Kayla yawned, and sarcastically muttered, "Well, maybe the guardians wanted to have a meeting."

Bethany snorted, "You know that that's just a movie, however hot Jack is."

Ally shrugged, "I really don't see the appeal."

The bell rang and all three girls ran off to their next classes: Bethany to yearbook, Kayla to EMT and Ally to PE.

* * *

Kayla looked at the substitute in boredom. They had already gone over this same subject so many times that it now bored her. Drowsiness flowed over her, ans she drifted off to sleep. In her dream she saw Sandy, who was trying to tell her something with his sand images. She caught sight of Pitch, a book, and a firework? She didn't understand. But after many repetitions, she realized that the firework was the symbol for magic. "Pitch did something with a spell book?"

Sandy nodded, and pointed to her after pointing to himself. She thought it over, "Wait, are you actually IN me right now, like in my head?"

He shyly nodded, and then made an image of her friends Ally and Bethany. Kayla thought, "Well, the five of us always joked that we acted like you guys. And if you are with me, that means that Bethany has Tooth and Ally has Bunny. But I wonder if Tatianna and Sarah are effected too?"

He shrugged, and then made an image of eyes opening. Kayla nodded, and woke up. Good thing too, because the bell rang not a minute later.

* * *

Bethany had a hard time focusing on her story. Since she was finished with her yearbook pages, she had nothing better to do than work on the same story that had been plaguing her for over a year. Just then she heard a voice that was strangely familiar. She looked in the other tab, and saw a clip from Rise of the Guardians that she hadn't clicked on. It was Tooth saying that they needed Jack's help. But she said Bethany instead of Jack. Bethany looked around and then typed in the other tab's search box:

_Are you really trying to talk to me?_

The answer came back startlingly fast: _Yes, but I can't seem to talk to you directly. Did you lose all of your baby teeth?_

_Yep, I lost the last one like six years ago._

_That explains it. I only have power over the baby teeth. But I need your help. Pitch attached all of us to a teenager through a spell. We can't get back to work until we break the spell. And I'm attached to you. Do you have any idea why?_

Bethany blushed as she typed her answer: _Two ideas. First, I've always liked looking at my teeth when I lose them. I thought I outgrew it until I spent two hours looking at my wisdom teeth after they were taken out. Second, my friends say I act a lot like you._

_Really? And who do your friends act like?_

_Well, Kayla loves sleeping, Ally likes being outside, Sarah likes making and giving presents, and Tia just can't stay out of trouble for long. Not always her fault though. She just always gets blamed._

_You might want to get off the computer, but keep a notepad nearby in case I need to talk with you._

Bethany looked at the clock and hurriedly logged off of the computer. Then she ran to lunch, wanting to tell her friends about what had happened.

* * *

Ally hated playing tennis. She was good at throwing things, not hitting them with a wimpy stick-thing. But at least when this was done she could go check to see if she made it into the play. Oh! How she hoped that she actually got a speaking part this time! Just then she heard a voice in her head, _Crikey sheila, you really want that part don't ya?_

She missed the hit, no surprise there. But she was so shocked that she fell over and landed on her wrist. The teacher hurried over and checked it, "It's a sprain. You should rest."

Ally absent mindedly nodded, and sat on the nearby bench. Then she thought to herself, _Am I hearing voices? Or is the Easter Bunny in my head?_

_The second option. You a smart'un ain't cha?_

_I'm in all advanced classes, so I would like to think so._

_Good. I need your help. Pitch trapped all of us in the body of teenagers, and I need to find the others. Think that you're up for an adventure?_

_Bring it on._

* * *

**A/N: So...this is my first time writing a story like this. Please don't criticise unless you want to help my writing style. Just for reference, my good friend WritingBookworm is Ally (I didn't use anyone's real name), and ****ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96 is the briefly mentioned Sarah. The other three are me, and two friends that aren't on FanFiction. (Good luck guessing which one is me)**


	2. The Discovery

Bethany arrived at the table first, like always. But to her surprise, Sarah and Ally were there not long after her, closely followed by Kayla. Bethany opened her mouth when Tia marched up to the table and muttered, "Make him stop. He won't stop talking, and I almost got detention in English because of it."

Kayla yawned, "So I have Sandy infiltrating my dreams, anyone else have something weird happen in fifth period?"

Sarah was covering her mouth, and Tia was covering her ears. Bethany was about to talk when a boy sat next to her. She stared at him in shock, "James, what are you doing here? You normally sit with your space-obsessed friends."

He sighed, "I heard what Kayla, that's your name right?" She nodded and he continued, "Said about Sandy being in her dreams. Jamie takes over my hand at random points, and writes stuff down."

"You too?" a girl asked as she also joined the table. Bethany looked around at her friends and held up her hand, "Okay, how about we take turns talking about what happened. I'll go first, then Tia, Sarah, Ally, Kayla, James and Kiera can go last, is that okay Kiera?"

The new arrival nodded, and sat back. Bethany cleared her throat, "So you know that I always finish my pages early in yearbook, right? Well I was working on my story when Tooth started using the computer to communicate with me. If she found a clip from the movie that said what she wanted, she'd use that. Or else she would type it into the computer using my hands. It's kind of creepy. Okay, Tia?"

The brown haired girl looked up, "Okay, you guys know how I always get into arguments with Mr. Ridbach? Well, today I was doing that, but then I heard a voice, and it kept on giving me good ideas of how to win the argument. After I won, I realized that it sounded like that hot boy from the movie that Bethany made us all watch."

"In my defense you guys agreed to watch it, and I didn't give much away."

Everyone looked at Sarah, who hadn't moved her hands. Finally she put them on her chin as she whispered, "I was doing a dramatic dialogue, and North took over my voice. I'm scared to talk anymore."

Ally sat up, "First off, why does everyone think that Jack Frost is so hot? And second, I fell after Bunny talked in my head while I was playing tennis. Now my wrist is sprained."

Bethany laughed, "The fact that you don't like Jack is the reason we always say that you are like Bunny."

Kayla yawned again, and started talking while randomly yawning, "Well, I took a nap in EMT again, and in my dream Sandy told me that he's stuck in me."

She ate lunch as James spoke up, "I was sitting in math class when suddenly Jamie from the movie took over my hand and wrote stuff down. Now I don't have all of the notes that I'm going to need for the homework."

Kiera spoke up, "I was in computer tech fooling around on the computer when something used my hands to type. But it made no sense! Here, I wrote it all down."

She handed it to Bethany, who pulled out a pen, "Here's hoping that Tooth understands it."

Her right hand grippped the pen and wrote like a maniac. Kayla spoke up, "I'm assuming that Tooth is the one writing considering that you are a leftie (A/N: The person that I based Bethany on is the only leftie in our group of friends)."

Bethany nodded, and read what had been written, "It's just what Baby Tooth remembers about the spell casting. And she says that Pitch was effected by it too. Why can't things be simple!"

Just then North's voice came out of Sarah, **"Did Tooth or Bethany say last part?"**

Her muffled voice replied, "Beth did, and North, stop talking in the middle of the school. We don't want her being sent to the coo-coo house."

Kiera looked at her friend in shock, "So you're telling me that I have a tiny hummingbird in my head, and that it can type?"

James hit Kayla who had been dozing off, she shot up, "I'm awake!"

Beth lifted up her head, "Ya sure?"

Everyone laughed as the two best friends smiled at each other. Then Beth sat up, "Okay, so we should all write down what each of them know about the spell, and then tomorrow compare notes. But we better keep an eye out for whoever is unlucky enough to have Pitch in them. According to Tooth, we can only rule out adults. But we should look up stuff to see what on earth is around about spells. Oh, Ally, I totally forgot, did you get a part in the play?"

She perked up, "Yep, and I get lines this time! I'm one of the witches in Macbeth!"

Beth smiled at her, "Good! But that means that you won't be able to help with the research. Sarah, I think that if we don't find anything in the next two weeks that you should pull out of the play. Having North talk in the middle of an Act will be a problem. Everyone else, we'll each do different things. I'll go through the FanFics to see what kind of spell it would be. What does everyone else want?"

Kiera piped up, "I'll go through tumblr!"

Kayla yawned, "Blogs."

James spoke up, "I'll go through the wikis."

Tia leaned back, "I'll learn everything I can from Jack. 'Cause I'm grounded again."

Sarah wrote on a piece of paper, _First off, I have an idea about why we are effected in different ways, and second, can anyone forge me a note from a doctor that says I can't speak?_

Beth chuckled, "What's your idea?"

_We all express ourselves in different ways. You, Kiera and James all are writers, your power is in your hands. I'm an actor, Tia is a musician who uses her ears a lot, Kayla dreams big, and Ally is a thinker. They use our strength to talk with us._

Everyone nodded, and then Beth looked at her watch, "Woah, we better get going! Lunch is about to end!"

All seven of them ran away from the table, and didn't notice one of Tia's troublemaking friends smile, "Well Pitch, I guess that you know who's who."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I added two new characters that I wasn't planning on, but I couldn't leave the two of them out. Kiera is my friend who started helping me write a Ranger's Apprentice Fic, Alaiya Verellan, and the other one is a friend that I have no clue if he's on here or not (he's the only dude in our group of friends). But now it's time to reply to the reviewers!**

**Sky Art: Sorry, but that's not who's based on me. Good try though!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: I was wondering who read it twice. I checked the stats before I went to bed, and I was shocked that ten people read it in less than an hour.**


	3. The Stories

Kayla fell asleep during her search through the blogs, and once again found herself looking at Sandy. He waved and then huge images filled her mind:

_Sandy was delivering dreams like usual when a nightmare shot past him. He instantly stopped, and chased it down. But not far from the town, he got sucked into a deep pit. There he was wrapped up in what could only be Pitch's sand. Then he was hauled to the North Pole, where North was already tied up. Sandy hadn't been there very long when Tooth was brought in, and dumped on the ground in an unconscious heap. She slowly woke up, and leaned against North for support. Not long after she woke up, a nightmare came in carrying Jamie, with Baby Tooth tied to his ankle. Tooth looked upset, she had probably sent her little helper to get Jamie to safety. They were there for a long time before Bunny was brought in, completely unconscious. And not long after his arrival was Jack's, the winter spirit surrounded by more ropes than a ship. His staff nowhere to be seen. Then Pitch opened a book and started chanting (but Sandy couldn't make any sound, so Kayla had no idea what he was saying), and lights swirled around the room. Everyone was panicking, and the nightmares fled. Then the sand images faded away._

She woke up and wrote down everything that she could remember, wishing that Sandy could have told her what Pitch had been yelling as the lights filled the North pole.

* * *

Sarah was glad that her Mom was at a neighbor's. She went into her room, shut the door, locked it, and then went over to her desk and pulled out a notebook. She sighed, "Okay North, you can talk now. But please do it slowly, so I can write it down."

She felt his presence rise inside of her and picked up a pencil just in time.

**_"It was normal day in Santoff Clausen. I make ice sculptures in office while yeti's make toys for children. But then all noise stop, and I go out to see why. I see all yetis and even elves in deep sleep, put in pile in sleigh tunnel. I go to globe room, where my swords were, and was surrounded by nightmares. Before I could fight back, I had ropes around me. Pitch tightened them, and I watched helplessly as others brought in. Then when others show up, Pitch starts spell. It old spell, very unpredictable. He was not expecting to be sucked in also. That is all I know."_**

Sarah put down the pencil, and sighed, "Thanks. I'll send this to Beth."

She sat down at her computer, and sent the story to her friend by email. Then she went into the living room and watched TV. She didn't talk about her day to her mom, and went to bed early, exhausted from channeling North.

* * *

Kiera went straight to her room after school yelling, "I have a ton of homework, so please don't bother me!"

She shut her door, and sat down at her cluttered desk. She pulled out her laptop, and surrendered to the little fairy inside her head. Tooth had written down a cypher, so she used that to translate what the fairy had typed. That way Beth didn't need to worry about translating it herself.

_I was helping Tooth like always when we were attacked by Nightmares. But they only seemed to be after the two of us, not any of the others. When Tooth realized this, she told me to go warn Jamie while she held them off. If they were after me, they were certainly after the last believer. I flew at my fastest speed, and found him playing with his sister. I grabbed him, and he followed me away from his family. We hid in the woods, and played quiet games to distract us from what could be going on. But one of us must have been scared, because the nightmares found us. They tied up Jamie, and tied a rope around my legs and beak to stop me from escaping. When they took us to the pole, I saw Tooth's face fall. I felt so upset, but I kept hoping that the other two would stay free. But no luck. Jack was the last one brought in, and after that, Pitch cast his spell. I didn't understand it, but after he cast it, he started yelling about how it wasn't supposed to effect him. But I am glad that none of us died._

Kiera was very glad that she got that done, then she searched tumblr for any idea of what the spell could have done to them. All she could think of was how much she hoped that her Mom wouldn't find her on tumblr.

* * *

Beth was so glad that her family was used to her being on the internet right after dinner. She opened up a blank document, and let Tooth type her story:

_It seemed like a normal night, with me focusing on the teeth that the fairies brought in. But then I saw Nightmares coming straight at me and Baby Tooth. We fought them off for a while, before I realized that if we were under attack, that the other guardians, and maybe even Jamie would also be under attack. I sent Baby Tooth out to get Jamie to safety, and then told my other fairies to get the teeth to safety and to continue collecting teeth. Then I did my best to defend them until I was knocked out by Pitch himself. When I woke up, I felt weak and clammy. North did his best to support me, but that didn't help me when I saw Jamie and Baby Tooth brought in. I watched as the others were dragged in, gagged like me. But what really worried me was the fact that all of us were completely defenseless. Then I watched in horror as Pitch started chanting: __Acești oameni sunt de cotitură pentru, alkoholu a vázaných teenagery smrtelníka, revenigi ekvilibron desinterés. But once the spell was cast, he lost control of it, and started yelling out in fear. That's when I found out that I was in your body. But you might start taking after us more each day._

Beth stared at the words on her screen, and started worrying more and more about what would happen if they didn't get the guardians and friends back into their universe. Then she pulled up her email, and saw messages from all of the people who now had two people in their head. She sighed and started putting the stories together.

* * *

Tia sat in her room after her sister went to sleep, and turned on her music. Then she sat on the computer and typed _Jack's version of the story: _

Then she heard him, "I'll try to talk slowly. Okay...

I was in Antarctica like I always was during my time off, when one of Tooth's helpers flew up to me, motioning for me to hide. I put her in my pocket to keep her warm, and then hurried to my hiding hole. But before I could get there, I was surrounded by nightmares. I fought hard, but I quickly realized that I would get caught no matter how hard I fought. So I threw my staff and the little fairy away from the nightmares and did my best to keep fighting. But they caught me, and wrapped me up with black sand. I was carried to the pole, and I saw that the others were already there. Pitch looked extremely happy that I had been caught. Once I was on the ground, I tried to break free. Needless to say, it didn't work."

Tia quickly sent the email off and turned off her computer, just in time. Her mom opened her door glaring, "The phone's for you. It's Braydn, he says it's urgent."

She hurried to the phone, "Braydn, what's wrong?"

His voice was colder than ice, "Tell me where the other guardian hosts live or I'll kill Bethany. Or should I say Toothiana?"


	4. The Attack

Tia stood in her room in shock, "You're Pitch's host?"

The chuckle on the other end of the line chilled her blood, "Why yes, yes I am."

Jack started yelling in her free ear, "You trusted this piece of filth? Why would you trust someone who is like Pitch?"

She motioned for him to be quiet, "I don't know where they live. None of us know where everyone lives."

"Then I guess I'll have to get it out of Bethany."

The line clicked off, and Tia hurriedly dialed Beth's number. It rang four times before a distracted Beth picked up, "Welcome to Chaos Central, how may I direct your call?"

"Quit the joking Beth. Braydn is the host of Pitch, and you're his target."

"Woah, are we talking about the same Braydn that I told you was bad news? 'Cause if so I reserve the right to say I told you so."

"Yeah, that Bradyn."

"I told you that he was a jerk. And there is no way that he's gonna get near me. My Dad is totally protective."

Tia heard a knock on the other end of the line, and Beth muttered, "No way that I'm answering that when I'm alone."

"What if it's Kayla?"

"Good point, she'll call. That means you'll have to get off."

Tia sighed, "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Tooth says to tell you guys to be safe."

The phone disconnected again, and Tia gave it back to her mom.

* * *

Beth held the phone in her hand as she sat at the computer. Compiling the stories wasn't easy, but it definitely interesting. But she didn't like the fact that someone was insistently knocking on the door when there were no cars outside. Out of fear, she called Kayla, "Hey Kayla, what are you doing?"

"Babysitting again, why?"

"Bradyn is Pitch."

"Wait, you mean the brother of the boy that I dislocated the arm of?"

"The same one, and I think that he's knocking on my door."

"Call the cops!"

"For what? Knocking on my door?"

"So how do you know about him?"

"He called Tia. But for some reason she thinks that he's after me."

Her hand started to type on it's own, I wonder why? Do you know anything important?

"Hang on Kay, Tooth's typing. No, I don't think so. Okay go on Kay."

"What was she asking?"

"If I knew anything important."

Beth heard a gasp, "You know where most of us live. The only one you don't know is..."

"HUSH! I don't know if he can hear us right now."

Just then a crash echoed through her house. Beth ran out the back door and hopped into Kay's grandmother's yard. She panted into the phone, "I think that he just broke down my door."

She heard Kay sigh, "The parents just got home. Are you visiting Jen?"

Beth smiled, Jen was the dog that lived in the backyard that she was in at the moment, "Yep."

"Okay, see you in a few. Call the cops."

The line disconnected, and Beth called 9-1-1. The dispatcher picked up, "911, how may I help you?"

"Someone just broke down my front door, and there's no one else home except my elderly grandmother. Could you please send someone over?"

"Sure where are you?"

Beth rattled off her address, "And I'm hiding in a neighbor's yard. There's this kid at school that's been saying creepy things to me and my friends. I think that it might be him."

Just then she saw Braydn walking toward her with a creepy smile on his face, "And I was right. Sorry, gotta go."

Beth turned off the phone and sprinted off toward Kay's house, hoping that her parents were there like they always were.


	5. The Surprise

**A/N: Just a reminder, North talking=_this. _But when Manny talks it will=**_This._

Kayla ran home from her baby-sitting job and nearly crashed into Beth. Her best friend grabbed her hand as they went into Kayla's house. Once inside, Beth sat on the couch while Kayla explained to her parents, "Braydn threatened Beth earlier today, and then he just broke down her door and came to actually fill his promise. Can she stay here?"

Her parents agreed, but both girls could tell that future questions would follow. They went down to Kayla's room, and then Beth called her parents and explained everything to them. They dropped off some clothes at the house, and agreed to let her stay there until she calmed down. But Kayla knew that it would be a long night when Beth grabbed a book and sat in the corner instead of lying down in bed.

* * *

The next day at school, Kayla rounded up the whole gang and persuaded them to meet in the English wing of the school. When they got there, she shut the door, which helped Beth calm down. Then she sighed, "We found out who is Pitch's host, his name is Braydn Johnson, and he used to be a friend of Tia. Last night he attacked Beth and totally demolished her front door. She isn't hurt physically, but she hasn't spoken since she came to my house last night. I think that her anxiety made her retreat inside of herself. It wouldn't be the first time."

Beth looked up, "Something gives me the feeling that Manny is here. We seriously need his help."

Once she had her say, she looked back at the desk in front of her and tuned them all out. Just then North whispered, "**_I think it important to say that longer spell lasts, more that you will be like us. Good for some of you, bad for others."_**

Tia raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying that I'll start getting into a lot of trouble?"

Just then the door opened and the teacher that worked in the room that they were in entered, _"Yes Tia, that is correct."_

Everyone just stared in shock as Manny continued talking, "_When I saw the Guardians in trouble I used my magic to follow them into this world. I think that finding a way to send them home immediatlely would be best, considering that the changes are permanent."_

All of them stared at Mr. Ridbach in shock. None of them could imagine being permanently like the person in their head, while Kiera and Beth were really worried, wondering if they would grow feathers. Then Kiera started fangirling (A/N: just imagine a girl about five foot three flapping her hands when she gets excited and you get the picture of how her fangirling looks), "Will I be able to fly because that would just be the coolest thing in the freaking world!"

The others looked at her trying to hide their smiles at her happy bouncing. They all agreed to meet back in that classroom during lunch to discuss it further, and they all hurried off to class. James escorting Beth to her French class to make sure that she was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Justroxzyxxx, BookwormBri, CartoonGurl201m, and 'Sarah' for reviewing. It makes me so happy knowing that people love my story so much that they tell me!**


	6. The News

**A/N: So we're going to start the transformations soon, so I'm going to describe each of my friends in detail so you can understand how much we are going to change.**

**Ally is about 5 ft 6 in (167.64 cm) with hair that is a dark blonde and she has brown eyes. Her hair is straight as a ruler, and she is slightly chubby. She's better at writing (WritingBookworm) than sports. She's generally kind and considerate, with a small hint of pride. She gets easily excited, and likes to talk about stuff that she has accomplished.**

**Beth is almost 5 ft 9 in (175.26 cm) with hair that is the color of wet cardboard and has eyes that can't seem to decide if they're blue or green. Her hair is always frizzy (like Skeeter from The Help) and she is the most chubby of the group (but not obese). She's quiet and patient, with moderate to good leadership skills. (Remember that she's a leftie)**

**James is about 5 ft 7 in (170.18 cm) with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His hair is kind of wavy, and he is built broad. He's easily excited, and slightly childlike, but is always there for his friends.**

**Kayla is about 5 ft 6 in (167.64 cm) with light brown hair that she keeps doing unique things to, and hazel eyes. Her hair is straight like a ruler, and she is pretty skinny. She is the quiet one of the group, but always tells you her opinion (sometimes in sign language, which both her, Kiera and Beth know). She actually dozed off while watching Rise of the Guardians with the group.**

**Kiera is about 5 ft 4 in (162.56 cm) with chocolate brown hair with matching eyes. Her hair is straight like almost everyone's, and she is easily the skinniest of our group (but still has a tiny amount of fluff). She is almost always hyperactive, and loves to talk for long periods of time while everyone just patiently waits for her monologue to end. Her and Beth like to just chill together. Her penname is Alaiya Verellan.**

**Sarah is the shortest at ALMOST 5 ft tall (4 ft 11 3/4 in or 151.76 cm) with wavy, and thick, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. She is slightly chubby, and has a very loud voice that is high (strange combo, don't you think Stars?), which often draws attention to our table when she laughs. She is a great actress and a good writer. Her name on here is ArtemisHarryAnimorphsFan86.**

**Tia is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm) with hair that is the color of wet cardboard and brown eyes. Her hair is also very straight, and she is about the same size as Sarah, but taller (obviously). She is kind of our drama gueen/troublemaker master, but with a heart that is loyal to her friends and family, no matter what situation that she's in.**

* * *

During lunch, they all came back to the classroom. All of them noticed that Beth was back to herself, and making those awful blonde jokes again. When they all were in the room, Mr. Ridbach closed the door. He looked at Beth, "Do you know what spell he used?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was 'turn these people to spirits inside mortal teenagers unless they bring balance back'."

He nodded, then he turned to all of them, and handed each of them a card. They all stared at them in shock as he explained, "These cards are a list of what transformations will happen in what order for each of you. James, you will change the least."

Each of them stared at their cards in shock. Beth looked at hers, and read it out loud, "Like the colors blue, green, purple, yellow and pink, Never have cavities, Won't need sleep ever again, Will be very talkative, Become hyperactive, Eyes will turn purple, Become skinny, ok I won't mind that. Grow and use wings, Find teeth, Obsess over teeth, Can heal other people's teeth, Feathers will grow. So glad that growing feathers is last."

Kayla started next, "Like the colors brown, tan, gold and yellow, Gain extreme creativity, Get less talkative, Eyes turn gold, Ability to influence dreams, Has difficult time staying awake during day, Can summon dream sand, Can create things out of sand, Will lose height, Will gain weight, Turn into sand."

Tia sighed, "Start liking the colors blue, white and brown. Starts to enjoy playing pranks, eyes will turn blue, likes being around Kiera and Beth, becomes very skinny and dislikes being indoors, likes being up high, power over winter, hair turns white, can turn things made of ice and snow have short periods of life, starts carrying staff everywhere, avoids shoes, and starts to fly.

Sarah was next, "Starts liking the colors red, green, silver, gold, likes giving away presents, especially during Christmas, eyes turn blue, gets a growth spurt? Awesome! Likes making stuff, starts making animates sculptures, starts liking Russian stuff, can speak Russian, gets muscular, can wields swords, gets Russian accent when speaking in English, gets tattoos, learns to fly sleigh."

Ally grunted in frustration, "Start likings gray and all spring colors, gets overconfident, eyes turn green and all senses get enhanced, gets Australian accent, able to go at extremely fast speeds, gets very artistic, starts to obsess over Easter, becomes stealthy, grows to about 6' 10", gains muscles, can make tunnels, can hit anything with a projectile, grows fur, finds all faults in Tia, tattoos appear."

Everyone stared at James until he realised that they wanted him to go next, "Oh! Well, I'll like every color except black, will be totally loyal to you guys, see the good in anything, influence belief of the Guardians in other people, likes being around Tia, hair will turn brown, and turn nightmares into dreams."

Kiera was bouncing with anticipation by the time they got to her, "Okay! Start liking the colors blue, green, purple, yellow and pink, won't have any cavities, completely loyal to Beth, talks more than usual, gets hyperactive…"

All of them broke into laughter as Beth laughed, "Up to this point it just sounds like it's describing you."

Kiera laughed before continuing, "Gets stealthy, becomes friends with Tia, can understand any language, eyes turn purple and blue, gets much smaller, gets wins and obsesses over teeth, grows feathers…"

She dissolved into laughter and handed the card to Beth, who bit her lip when she read the last one. Finally she sighed and read the last one, "Starts going through walls. Can you just imagine when that starts? *Kiera pops through wall* Dangit! Not again!"

Everyone else dissolved into helpless laughter. Manny watched them for a while before interrupting their mirth, "I need to warn you that the more you accept these changes, the faster that they will influence you."

Beth, Kayla and Ally stopped laughing and stared at each other in shock. Meanwhile the others all stared at each other happily.

* * *

**A/N: So here are the reactions my friends had when I showed them the list of transformations:**

**Kiera: 'Can you just imagine it? I pop through a wall and you guys go, dangit, not again Kiera!'**

**James: 'Can I completely turn into Jamie, like age and all?' Me: 'No'**

**Kayla: 'I don't want to turn yellow.'**

**Sarah: *Helpless laughter* 'Wait, I don't grow a beard, do I?' Me: 'Nope' Sarah: 'Good'**

**Beth: 'No feathers!'**

**Tia wasn't there, but I think that she would've liked it. She's on vacation.**

**Ally: 'Other than growing fur I think it sounds good.'**

**P.S. Can anyone guess which one is me (and I'll tell you that it's not Tia, that's already been guessed)?**


End file.
